


Secrets and Confesses

by BillCipher666



Series: One Shots and stuff [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Confessions, F/F, Human Bill Cipher, Human Tad Strange, M/M, Omega Dipper Pines, Omega Verse, Party, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666
Summary: [November 13] {BillDip/Omega Verse}  || Part 3 of “May I Have This Dance”Mable finds out and their parents are still jerks
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: One Shots and stuff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Secrets and Confesses

Dipper walked through the Pines mansion squinting as the reflection from the bright lights that lined the hallway combined with the blazing summer blinded him. The halls were all a blinding white with sparkling white marble floors and dark wood trim. It was baren in almost every room besides his and Mable's rooms. She had painted hers pink and purple and covered the walls with posters, pictures, magazine clippings, and art pieces. The carpet was thick and fluffy and usually covered with clothes and stuffed animals except when Pacifica came over, then Mable was magically the most organized person ever. 

Dippers room on the other hand was painted a dark gray with lighter gray carpet and wood everywhere. His bedframe had a wood look, he had a wooden desk and dozens of wooden bookshelf stuffed full of books and drawing pads. Dipper opened the door to his bedroom and steeped in taking a deep breath once he was out of his parent's territories and into one of the only places he could call his. Dipper loved days like this when his parents were not breathing down his neck about being the perfect omega. He had on a black T-shirt, red and black flannel, and a pair of jeans. A get up that his parents would never let him wear in public saying that Omegas should be reveling but still flowy clothes and pastels were a requirement when it came to everyday outfits. Formal colors could be changed. 

Dipper went over to his desk and lowered himself into the chair. He then reached into a secret compartment and pulled out a sketchbook. Normally he didn't like people seeing his drawings but he wouldn't go as far as hiding them in a specially built compartment in his desk. But this one had drawings of his secret room and of Bill. If his sister were to find it she would harass him without restraint until he spilled everything and he still wasn't ready. They had been dating for two years but every minute he waited made it harder and harder to find the right time to tell his sister. If his parents found it, well Dippers world would end within a few hours. 

While Mable never tried to use any sort of command on him, his father would use his Alpha command to find out who the drawings were of and go from there. Once he found out who he was he would make every attempt to sell Dipper. They were both tenacity adults but Dipper was unmated meaning doing anything in life would be almost impossible and the Cipher company wasn't all transferred to Bill yet meaning that the elder Cipher could still be leveraged. Dipper had talked to his Ford about his share of the company and he had said that he would most likely pass it on top Mable because she was the oldest and a Beta. But in the last few months Dipper had chipped away at his uncle to the point that Dipper felt confident that he would inheart Fords share but Dipper would have to be mated to get a bank account because he would need their signature. Dipper had a plan for world domination but needed a signature to do anything of significance and that was where the problem was.

Dipper flipped open the sketchbook to the dawing of Bill from a few nights ago when they had face-timed on a phone that Bill had bought him that wasn't being monitored by his parents. Bill had been sitting on his patio facing his room witch gave Dipper a beautiful view of the moon reflecting on the ocean. Though Dipper hadn't spent much time on it and concentrated on attempting to each one of Bill's perfect features onto the paper. Dipper was sliding the pad back in its hidden slot his door swang in and his sister ran in. 

"What are you wearing Dipper?" His sister exclaimed clearly confused. Mable was dressed in a white suit with pink accents, half of her hair was up in a delicate updo and the rest fell down her back in soft waves. Dipper fronded and looked down at his clothes. It wasn't Omega clothes but his sister had never cared and had also been one of the people who got him "normal" clothes. 

"What's wrong with them?" Dipper asked slowly, he had talked with his parents weeks ago and convinced them to let him stay home from the party this weekend. It was a three-hour drive from their house and Dipper didn't want to give himself three hours to let his anxiety build up. 

"Did they not tell you?" Mable groaned when she realized that no one had told Dipper anything. "You're going to the party tonight," she said with a sigh. Dipper's mouth dropped open. His parents would murder him if he wore the same outfit twice but Dipper didn't have any new dresses. 

"But, I thought..." Dipper shut his mouth when he saw the look on his sister's face, it was one of pure exhaustion. Dipper decided not to fight it and get to the logical reason he could not go. "I don't have anything to wear." Mable let out another sigh then held up one finger and ran from the room. Only to return not even a second latter with a tight black and purple mermaid dress that was made 90% of mesh providing almost no protection.

"It's all I have that will fit you," Mable said tossing the dress to him, Dipper caught in and you p close realized that she was lying, the dressing of the dress showed that it was designed for males meaning it had even less protection. 

"No, it's not yours," Dipper said looking up at his sister confused on why she'd lied to him about something so simple as a dress but it did raise the question of why she had it. "Why did you have this?" Dipper questioned looking skeptically at his sister.

"It doesn't matter, just put it on so we can get going," Mable said quickly looking away not meeting Dipper's gaze. 

"Mable," Dipper asked softly seeing that her sister was obviously absent by something, and getting mad at her wouldn't work. 

"MomsaidthatifIcouldn'tgetyoutowearthisandgothe parttonightthenIwouldn'tbeabletoseePacificaforawholemounth," Mable quickly spat out. Dipper just responded with a small 'oh'. Though he had to congratulate his parents on their angle. Having Mable spring this on him at the last moment definitely caused him to panic and the fact that Mable was the one giving the garment to him added some impact too.

"I should probably get ready then," he knew that if he didn't then they would both suffer. Dipper would get reprimanded and punished and Mable loved going to parties and if Dipper didn't go to her to this one then she wouldn't get to see her girlfriend for a whole mouth. Dipper's heart squeezed at the thought of not being able to see Bill for a mouth. It was a horrible feeling. Dipper walked into the bathroom that was attached to his bathroom and slipped on the dress. It had a high neckline and was shoulderless. The dress was made mostly from black mesh with purple glitter to give it some design. The dress fanned out at his keens and was cold. Almost every inch of Dipper's skin was open to the air and to any wandering hands. Dipper shuddered at that the thought of showing this much skin in a room full of strangers. Dipper ran a brush through his hair and applied a small amount of makeup before wrapping his arms around himself and stepping out of the bathroom.

"You look great!" Mable said walking him over to the mirror fiddling with the dress and his hair. Dipper decided then and there that he couldn't keep the secret from her any longer. But instead of a nice lead up he bluntly blurted out:

"I have a boyfriend," they both froze as Dipper statement sunk in. Dipper stopped breathing as he waited for his sister's reaction. He expected a range of things which included her being incredibly loud in either, shock, anger, happiness, or a combination. Mable's hand's hung suspended in the air her eyes widening as she went to make eye contact with her brother in the mirror only to see that he was staring intently at the ground. 

"WHAT?!" Mable explained stumbling back from her brother as he slowly turned around to look at his stunned sister. 

"Please don't yell," Dipper said quickly glancing around as if expecting their parents to burst through the walls. Mable looked as if she was about to yell something else but after hearing the genuine fear in her brother's voice she clamped her mouth shut. "We've been dating for about two years," Dipper said slowly causing his sister's jaw to drop and a little hurt filled her eyes. "We met at that gathering that Gideon attended, the one when he was bothering Pacifica," Dipper watched as dozens of emotions flickered through her sister's face as she listened to him. 

"Two years?" Mable asked breathlessly, not believing that she hadn't noticed anything. Though if she was being honest she was paying a lot more attention to Pacifica than she had her brother. Dipper slowly nodded his head. "What's his name?" Mable asked slowly narrowing her eyes, trying to identify the mystery man. Dipper hadn't been hanging around anyone particularly, also the fact that he hated almost all Alphas and most Betas made it difficult to pick anyone. Mable was going over the guest list from years ago but couldn't remember anyone but the big named Alphas, such as Strange, Time, Cipher, and Axelottel. But they were huge names, Alphas, flashy, rich. Axelottel and Strange acted as if they were too good for anyone. Time acted like a child but had the power of an authoritarian dictator. And Cipher was a plain obnoxious rich Alpha with an ego bigger than South America, a childish nature unless he was mad then he could make the strongest seaming Alpha summit, but he was also astonishingly hot, slived tongued, and charismatic.

"Bill Cipher," Mable didn't think she could be more surprised but her brother had proved her wrong.

" _ Cipher?"  _ Mable asked astonished, she hadn't expected it to be anyone she remembered but  _ Bill Cipher, really _ ? 

"He's actually really sweet when you get to know him. He can come off as a jerk at first," Dipper remembered that the blond was on his nerves almost the whole first month and a half of dating. His pride would be the downfall of him if it wasn't kept in check. 

"But he's like a really powerful, rich, full of himself  _ Alpha _ !" 

"Yea... please don't tell anyone. Pacifica is the only one you can tell if you can promise me she won't tell anyone," Dipper paused and looked his sister in the eyes and held her gaze until she nodded her head. 

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Thank you," Dipper said stepping forward and wrapping his sister in a hug. Mable though was surprised by her brothers slow of affection, hugged him back tightly. 

"Well, lucky for you he'll be there tonight," Mable said smiling as she grabbed her brothers had and started towards the car. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the support on my other works! If you have anything you would like me to write, just ask.


End file.
